In The darkness
by welshalienfreak
Summary: Xander tries to help Buffy before it's all too late.S6.*COMPLETE*


Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all the shows characters belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, UPN etc. I have just borrowed them to write this short story.  
  
Authors Notes: Set in during Season Six I'm not sure where so it contains general spoilers up to whatever that point is. I've decided what episode this is set after now it's Tabula Rasa.  
  
I just wish that Buffy would get back to being her old cool self, so I just wrote this as a way that she might get over it and I saw Xander was the right character to help her. He has always been there for her no matter what.  
  
Feedback would be nice if it's possible, as it would help me. Thankyou!  
  
  
  
In the Darkness  
  
  
  
The Slayer stood there on the bridge staring at where her body would land. A single tear ran down her cheek. The running mascara followed its path. She felt that it was typical of her not being able to cry properly because lately she had been feeling emotionless.  
  
Her thoughts cast back to what had brought her to the edge. The relationships that she had had ended in the guy leaving her, Scott had broken up with her, Angel had gone to LA, after one night with Parker he had disappeared and she hadn't even noticed that Riley was drifting away from her until he had given her an ultimatum. She had started something like a relationship with Spike, but her mind had already told her how it was going to end.  
  
Buffys dad had left the family and she still felt that it was her slaying that had caused the difficulties in her family. Her mum had died, as Buffy couldn't fight medical problems. With no parents she was left to look after Dawn on her own. Giles who had been not just her Watcher but also a father to her had left just a few hours ago to return to England. He thought that she needed to be left alone to find her own way. She didn't believe that she could do it without his guidance and that was gone.  
  
To save the world from Glory she had sacrificed her life and closed the portal. At last she had found peace in heaven where there was no pain, fear or doubt. Her friends had ripped her out of the place that she had fought to rest in. She had to live in the world again fighting each day and this time round it seemed even harder.  
  
"Buffy," the familiar voice came from the shadows it was sweet, comforting and filled with care "please, just don't jump!"  
  
"I have to, it's the only way to end the pain Xander." She didn't want to look at him. She knew that it would deter her more then his words.  
  
"We've told you before that we're sorry that we brought you out of heaven. It just killed us to think that you were going through eternal suffering in a hell dimension. There was no way of knowing that your soul was…"  
  
"…Stop it." She screamed at him. "I have to go now, please tell them I'm sorry."  
  
"No don't!" Xander realised that he had to tell the truth it was the only way to stop her. "You're not meant to die it can't end like this. They still need you to fight."  
  
"Who?" asked Buffy. She had become even more confused then before and was also curious about what Xander was talking about.  
  
"The Powers That Be. Willows spell just coincidently happened on the same night. Buffy there was no slayer with Faith in prison and the people need their champion against evil. It may seem selfish and a heavy burden to carry, but we need you more then heaven does."  
  
"I was there for so long Xander. It was so warm and pleasant, so much better then here."  
  
"I'm sorry, but the time had to be right as even they have to play by the rules." That was the problem with being good and it was annoying that the bad guys could do what ever they want. They had purposely sent in the demon biker gang hoping that they would be able to kill the slayer while she was still dazed from her journey.  
  
"There were consequences though with the spell." Her mind had trailed way from the jump and was interested in Xanders story.  
  
"The spell had been cast and so we had to face the consequence for trying to mess in the natural balance of the world." It had scared him so much seeing Anya with the knife and the crazy glare in her eyes.  
  
"I don't get it, why did you help with spell if you knew that I was coming back that night? How did you know I was coming back that night?"  
  
"Let's just say I'm undercover and I couldn't blow it. I tried to tell Willow that we shouldn't do it then she got upset and I knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. Buffy will you please come down now?" Xander asked as he stretched out his hand to help her off the ledge. She didn't turn around though.  
  
"If I come down it's going to start hurting again." Her mind was drawn back to the end into the darkness.  
  
"Buffy listen to me. You have to stop concentrating on what you've lost and start thinking about what you still have. Dawn, your friends, your life, your duty. Your will is stronger then your slayer strength. Ever since you've come back you've been so detached looking at the past that you forgot about the future and everything around you. We all need you, we love you and we couldn't deal yet again with losing you. " Xander felt that he still wasn't getting through to her she had to understand how important she was to mankind "It's evil that has brought you up here to die, as they want to get rid of the only thing in their way. Buffy if you jump the world that you've strived so hard to save will end. Don't give into it you have to defeat it now."  
  
"Xander." She finally faced him. Looking at the passion in his face that he showed. Buffy couldn't jump it would mean losing him again. Buffy stepped away from death and into his arms. "Never leave me."  
  
"I won't." He kissed her head, running his hand through her blond hair and held her tight not wanting to let go of her. When he brought her back to life he had seen how he was always meant to be there for her. The feelings that Xander had contained for her had to be suppressed until she realised it too. He had given up waiting, but tonight he was told to go to her, as she needed him more then ever before. Xander was more then a friend he had become her angel always looking out for her. He loved her and as Buffy kissed Xander she realised that he had been the one she was looking for.  
  
1 The End  
  
Thanks for reading. I'm writing a sequel to this story, so keep an eye out for it. 


End file.
